Drew Fuller
Drew Fuller protagoniza a Chris Halliwell a lo largo de las temporadas 5, 6, 7 y 8. También interpretó a Rick Gittridge de un episodio. Biografía Andrew Alan Fuller nació en Atherton, California 19 de mayo 1980 y se crió en Newport Beach. Él tiene una hermana menor, Hilary y tiene ascendencia rusa, escocesa e Inglés. Fue descubierto por un agente cuando él tenía doce años, después de que un amigo de la familia lo puso en la portada de la revista de la UCLA. Él es mejor conocido por su papel de la televisión como Chris Halliwell en Charmed y actualmente juega Trevor LeBlanc en Army Wives. Andrew dio el salto a largometraje con papeles en Vampire Clan, The Ultimate Gift y Loaded. Que retrata el personaje principal de Scott Kane, en la nueva película de Los Expedientes Kane por el que fue galardonado como Mejor Actor en el Festival de Cine de San Diego. En su tiempo libre le gusta tocar el piano, así como el baloncesto, escalada, surf, snowboard y tenis. Actualmente vive en Los Angeles, California. Carrera *Fuller finalmente entró en el mundo del modelaje a la edad de dieciséis años y se convirtió rápidamente en un modelo para las compañías como Prada, Club Med, y Tommy Hilfiger. *Él también ha aparecido en anuncios de televisión, incluyendo una frente a Britney Spears. *También protagonizó videos musicales. *Fuller se hizo conocido por interpretar a Chris Halliwell en Charmed, protagonizada por una estrella invitada y el papel de las temporadas 5-8 de la serie. Fuller apareció en todas las temporadas después de su primera aparición en la temporada 5. Él es la estrella invitada para aparecer en todas las temporadas después de su introducción. *Fuller apareció en el vídeo musical por el Ringside "Tired of Being Sorry" que, irónicamente, a la vez aparece Balthazar Getty, que se encendería más adelante y el juego Richard en Charmed. Filmografía *Voodoo Academy (2000, as "Paul St. Clair") *One (2001, as "Cole") *Backflash 2: Angels Don't Sleep Here (2001,as "Teenage Jesse") *Vampire Clan (2002, as "Rod Ferrell") *Close Call (2003, as "Sam") *Final Contract: Death on Delivery (2005, as "David Glover") *The Ultimate Gift (2006, as "Jason Stevens") *Blonde Ambition (2007, as "Billy") *Loaded (2008, as "Brendan") *The Circuit (2008 as "Kid Walker") *The Story of Bonnie and Clyde (2010 as "Buck Barrow") *The Kane Files (2010 as "Scott Kane") Apariciones en la TV *Partners (1999) - Tom *Home of the Brave (2002) - Justin Briggs *One Shot (2003) Himself *Black Sash (2003) - Nick Reed *The O.C. (2003) - Norland *Good Food Live (2003) - Himself *E! News Daily (2003) - Himself *''Charmed (2003-2004, 2005, 2006) - Chris Halliwell'' *The Sharon Osbourne Show (2003) - Himself *The Wayne Brady Show (2004) - Himself *On-Air with Ryan Seacrest (2004) - Himself *The Brightest Sound (2005) - Himself *Huff (2006) - Josh *Army Wives (2007-present) - Trevor LeBlanc Videos musicales *Jennifer Love Hewitt "BareNaked" (2002) *The Calling "Wherever You Will Go" (2001) *Lindsay Lohan "Over" (2005) *Ringside "Tired of Being Sorry" (2005) *Writer Boi "WGA" (2007) Categoría:Intérpretes